rise of satan
by azrael the fallen angel
Summary: alright, this is the continuation from my previous story, unrelenting emotions. hope you enjoy. ratet T for the moment for some scenes later on. might also change, depending on what readers want.
1. boogieman's plan

**Author note: ok, so as a lot of readers asked me, I will continue the story, but in a different story. So if you haven't read unrelenting emotions, I suggest you do. Other then that, I hope you enjoy. And one again, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer note: *sigh* this is such a drag… no I don't own them, bla bla bla.**

**ps: this is still a very short chapter, becuase i would like your opinion of this is a good start or not. let me know in the reviews. thanks.  
**

Everything is fine

Just as it should be

Everything in rhyme

A whole new world for us to see

But how long can this peace last

If there are forces against us

Both in the future and in the past

Always creating a fuss

**The boogieman's plan**

Somewhere deep in the underwater room, the morning sunlight slowly filters into the room, gently waking up our blue haired singer from his oh so peaceful slumber. He rarely sleeps so well as he did this night. He slowly wakes up and sits on the edge of the bed. He looks around and everything in the room seems just fine. In his still half-sleeping mind, he traces a bit back to the past. _It sur as ben quit ta journey. Fi'st my l'll disappeared at ta el mañaña vid, then I found out muds sol' er sol to tha boogieman, fen I decen' info 'ell, safe er by sacraficin myself, she manage ta git to ta isl' an find' ouf I'm in a comma, I wake buf wif amnesia, then I safe er frem ta cyborg getting my memries back. Sor as 'ell wus quiote tha period. _And since that moment a week has passed. He and noodle have finnaly found the courage to admit their feelings for each other. Noodle also has taken up residence up in the lighthouse, they had it rebuild to an entire Japanese style interior. but nothing really drastic has taken place. Suddenly he hears a faint knock on his door. He glances over at his clock. 9am. It's still early and he is wondering who else would be awake at this hour.

After a second, he slowly stands up and walks, a bit groggily, to the door. However to his surprise when he opens the door, there is no one standing there. a bit confused, because he was sure he heard someone, he slowly turns around, but before he can close the door, he gets tackled an falls to the ground. "toochi!" says the person tackling him. He outstretches his arms to prevent hitting the ground face first. He slowly turns around one his fall is broken, and looks down to see a little purple ball of hair clinging to his chest. He gently puts his hand on her head and smiles his o so famous gapped tooth smile. "hey luv, you sure are up early." But as he says this, he notices that noodle's face drops to the ground. She must have had another nightmare. They still plague her from her time in hell. He gently picks noodle up, bridal stile, while she clings to his neck, and goes over and sits down on his bed. His curtains are now open because noodle convinced Murdoc to do away with the whale, which is exactly what he did. Although Murdoc was still doubtful of doing it, he had a lot to make up with noodle, and it was the least he could do.

They sit for a moment, neither of them saying a word but gently holding onto one another. When 2D feels that she has calmed down on the inside a little, he gently kisses her on the head. "It's ok, my l'll luv, I'm 'ere fer ya, I aint gunna let anyfink urt ya." And with this, noodle looks up at 2D showing a toothless smile, and hugging him tighter. "Russel-san is also already awake, preparing breakfast. I came to get you, want to go have breakfast, toochie?" as in a matter of answer, 2D stomach starts growling. "I guess that means yes" and she giggles. He just smiles looking at her laughing. _She sure has a beautiful smile_ was the only thing that was going back and forth in his mind. He then leans close and kisses her. After they break away from the kiss, he puts noodle on his back, and gives her a piggyback ride to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he puts her down and the ride up in silence, both sinking away in thought. Russel and Murdoc now of their relation. For this, 2d is glad that they accepted it. Russel was more happy then Murdoc though, but they both agreed on one thing. they both know 2D very well, and are glad that she is with 2d instead of a complete stranger to them.

Once they arrive up at the kitchen, they directly smell the food Russel is cooking. As they enter, noodle takes a seat, and 2D sits next to her. "man Russel, ya'll neva kno ow much I missd ya pancakes. " Russel laughs a bit without bothering to turn around, he doesn't want to mess up his pancakes. "D, I'm glad I'm missed." And laughs once more, as he puts a few pancakes on their plates, and a little tower on his own plate. They all start eating. 2D proceeded with adding some…well a lot of whip cream to his pancake when suddenly Murdoc enters the room, already drunk of his boots. 2D still doesn't understand how someone can be drunk first thing in the morning, after an entire night of drinking. However, he quickly noticed something. He slightly tenses up but decides not to move, when suddenly a boot hits him on the back of his head, smashing his face into the whip cream, Murdoc laughing his ass off. In any other situation, noodle would start yelling at Murdoc and Russel would probably sell him a punch, but this time is was different. It was something strait out of a TV or circus. As 2D raises his face up, it's completely covered in whip cream. First noodle start giggling, soon she starts laughing out loud, trying to apologize for laughing. Even Russel joined in laughing. Of course 2D, at first he was a bit hurt, but soon joined in laughing, and for some reason, the entire morning was filled with laughter even though by the end of breakfast, they don't know any more why they are laughing, thus even laughing more.

After breakfast, and 2D washing off his face, he goes with noodle to take a walk around the beach. When the finally find a quiet place, far from the chattering of the seagull and pelican. Once they sit down noodle looks serious at 2D "tell me toochie, why didn't you dodge the boot Murdoc-san threw at you?" suddenly 2D starts blushing. "umn…well that umn… it…you see… I simply didn see it comin" and he laughs. So does noodle, but it's more a giggling laugh. "toochie, just like I can't lie to you, you can't lie to me. So please tell me." And 2D took a deep sigh. "I guess I's no use lyin to ya, I didn dodge it cause it wuld ave 'it ya, an I didn won' that." Realizing this, she blushes but smiles. And the cuddle and kiss, while enjoying each other's company.

Somewhere deep inside hell.

Satan enters his room and sits on his throne. He removes the gas mask, and the goggles. He also takes of what seems to be a fake nose, revealing a very beautiful face. If people saw him, they wouldn't believe he was satan. He just seems a very beautiful gentleman of in his thirties with black wings on his back. Golden blond hair that falls in wave down to the middle of his back. No facial hair or any scars on his face to take away his beauty. The only thing that seems off is that instead of legs, he has goat feet. He can choose to hide them with illusions but in his realm, no one cares about that. Suddenly, the lord of flies, the guard with the fly head that 2D took the keys from, enters the room and bows down. "my lord, you summoned me." Satan simple leans with his check against his fist, arm on the arm of his throne. "Beelzebub, a little birdy told me that an intruder took the keys from you while you were sleeping and freed one of my prisoners. Not only that, but you even failed to keep the one who freed the prisoner captive." Suddenly Beelzebub starts sweating and its very obvious he is as scare as…well hell. "my lord, I am sorry" but further then that he didn't get because Satan simple lifter up his right arm. the one he didn't use to lean against, and Beelzebub is covered in flames. Soon, nothing remains but ashes. "such a shame, he was a good demon, but no one fails me." It's obvious he is pissed off, though you can't tell from his face, about the failure he had suffered, well more likely, his demons had suffered. In so, he isn't really sorry for what has happened to Beelzebub, but he does need to be careful not to kill to many demons. "Samaël!" suddenly from behind the throne, a half snake demon appears. Samaël, often called the snake of Eden, since he was the one who seduced Eve to bite from the apple, thus expelling humans from paradise, in a long forgotten past.

"you ssssumned me…my lord?" a bit like Satan when he wears the gasmask, his voice is snaked, but even more accentuated than then. he has the annoying habit of rolling his s, something Satan got used to in all those years in service. "can I finally ssssee the upsssside world once more?" Satan sighs as he thinks a bit. "sorry Samaël, not yet. From all the demons, you have never failed me even once, but you are still my trump card. You can go up, but not for the job I have in mind. How far is Lilith with her assignment?" Samaël thinks for a bit about the last report he received from Lilith. "ssssshe ssssshould be arriving sssssoon with a new batch of sssssoulssss, do you need her sssir?" he thinks for a bit. At first he was thinking of acquiring noodle back, but that might not be so a good idea. He had a better idea. He wanted to get his hands on 2D, and for a job of seducing a man to come to hell, no one is better than Lilith. Succubus from the underworld, and strongest one alive. "when does she arrive precisely?" suddenly, out of nowhere, Samaël gets a pamphlet and reads over it a second. "according to her ssstatussss report ssshe had sssssend me, ssssssshe sssssshould arrive ssssssomewhere tomorrow." Now he thinks for a second. "good, tell her to get to me as soon as she arrives. With this Samaël bows, and slithers away, when suddenly Satan gets an idea. "Samaël wait for a moment." With this he quickly turns around, like the faithful servant he is, and waits for his master to speak again. Satan takes a book from beside his throne, that registers every single soul that enters hell. He leaves through it until he reaches the suicide section. Then he lets his finger glides over the names. When he finds what he is looking for, he puts the book away and looks at Samaël. "tell Lilith when she comes, she must bring subject 39628547 with her. Again a simple bow, and he slithers away. Satan couldn't help but smile, as a plan gets formed inside his head. He doesn't plan on simply brining in a single soul, but the entire group of gorillaz. That should teach Murdoc a lesson.


	2. trouble arrives in paradise

**Author note. Alright, i had been having some dry water insperation but i think i got the fountain up and running again. This chapter takes place the day after the previous chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer note. Still don't own them. shame really.**

You can say a thousand words

Or do a thousand deeds

But every word hurts

And every deed bleeds

Because even though you're standing here

Right in front of me, complete and whole.

You're a creature to fear

For you're a body, without a soul

**Trouble arrives in paradise.**

Somewhere in the depths of hell.

Lucifer was simply sitting on his throne, leaning against his fist, working on the little scheme he had thought up yesterday. But before he could anything he needed Lilith to be back. "Samaël" but he didn't even need to finish the name of the snaked served stood before him. "yesss my lord? How may I asssssisssst you today?" he stands up "walk with me Samaël." And he heads out of his palace, and into the woods of suicides. A place where everyone goes who robs himself of his own life. "Samaël, how is the return of Lilith coming along? How far is she?" and once again the snaked servant takes out a pamphlet and looks it over. "according to thissssss, if everything goessssss well, ssssshe will be here in about an hour and a half." And they both continue walking. Lucifer needed to restore his honor, the one that has been damaged because 2D, the slowest of the band gorillaz, had managed to save someone from hell, and escape alive, though badly injured. Although each of them was strange, and outcast in their own little way, they are still a force to handle with care, and Lucifer comes to the conclusion that Lilith alone might not be enough, but he can't send anyone else at the moment, until he comes up with another idea.

"alright, it seems I will need your help Samaël." At this, Samaël stands ready to serve his lord. "bring me item 81745 and item 93656 from the vault, and put them behind my throne, make sure NO ONE sees you laying them there." and before he slithers off "what you asssk sssshal be done." And off he goes. For an entire hour, Lucifer remains brewing on how his plan should work out, never reaching a real conclusion. After he realized it's almost time he heads back, deciding he has to trust Lilith with the matter. After he gets to his throne room, he checks behind the throne and true enough, the items requested are there. he proceeds to sit on his throne and space off until a know was heard, waking him up from his daydreaming. "Enter" and the huge door slowly opens. In it appears a beautiful woman. Long raven black hair falling down her back, with bangs combed to one side, covering here one eyes. the other, showing, eye was silver white with a red pupil. Her lips were blood red and her skin a beautiful pale grayish. She appears to be about 1 m 80 and only clothed in a very revealing top corset and a G-string. The only two oddities on her was the fact she has a black tail and black bat-like wings. She comes in the throne room and brings in someone bound in chains. It's no one else but…Paula. Lilith tosses Paula in front of Lucifer and then stands next to her. "you summoned me, my lord, and by your request I also brought subject 39628547." And with this, Lucifer simply rises from his throne and lifts Paula from the floor and looks her deep in the eyes. "how did you end here." But instead of saying anything she spits in Lucifer's face, deserving a whipping from Lilith, forcing Paula to her knees. She keeps whipping her until Lucifer shows her it's enough. "now, that wasn't very nice, and here I was considering to give you a second chance on earth." with that, Paula' gaze just flashes up at him. Still unable to say anything she simply bows down to the ground, thinking to flatter Lucifer with her willingness all of a sudden. However, Lucifer had plans for her the moment he came back yesterday to hell.

"rise" to which Paula stands up. Now Lucifer places his hand on her cheek and lets it slide down over her breast and stops over her heart. " the only problem is that I need your body…and not your soul." To which he plunges his hand into her chest, but doesn't rip out any vital organs, instead he rips out what seems to be Paula's shape, made out of energy, and consumes it. "her free will was never really worth anything, however as things turn out, I have use of her body, and I need your help sweetheart." Everyone knows that Lucifer and Lilith share the bed together, but nothing more than that, it is just a pleasure relationship. Once, long, so very long ago, it started out as love, but nothing remains of that now anymore. "I will do anything for you, my lord" and she bows down. Lucifer simply takes his seat on his throne again and looks at Lilith. "I'm sure you have heard of the most recent failure of Beelzebub?" to which Lilith rises and only nods. She is smart enough to know that not all questions Lucifer asks are to be answered. "well, it seems that not only did that blue haired duds manage to save the guitarists, but also managed to escape. Thus Murdoc got out of paying the fine of his contract, but that won't happen for long. Now instead of lengthening his contract and keeping to the deal, I will fight him on his level, and ignore the contract. I want all of their souls under my rule, but to do that, I will need a hostage, and that is where I need your help. "

"what do you long of me my master." To which he activates his orb that allows him to see what is going on, on the surface. Suddenly the image of 2D, locking hands with noodle and walking on the beach appears on it, but the central image is focused on the blue haired singer. "this is start pot; also known as 2D. lead singer in the band gorillaz and currently in a somewhat stuck relationship with noodle. This…bitch" and he points towards Paula " is the singers ex-lover. And even though it is ex, he still has doubts on what happened, and is often pondering on Paula, even though he doesn't even admit it to himself. I want you to user her body, do what you do best, and lure him back into the bowels of hell. The gorillaz cannot exist without him, so no doubt they will be going to look for him." And once more, Lilith bows. "your wish I my command, my lord" and she walks towards the body of Paula. "however." And she stops dead in her tracks and looks at Lucifer. "they are all a very…troublesome bunch, so I have something for you, in case things go haywire. " and he reaches behind his throne. The first item he gives Lilith is a whip, but it seems to be made from the stem of roses, with thorns sticking out on the entire length of it, except the handle. "this is the burning rose. It's a special whip made from alchemy, performed in the bowels of hell. It has been forged from the flames off hell, and it is imbued with the power of a holy relic. In short, it's one of the very rare twilight artifacts, that contain both hell and heaven essence. It can make holes in armored concrete with the least strength, and it can shape shift into a snake to hold onto its target. " next he takes out what seems to be a earrings made from dragon scales. "hold on to these, and if things get messy, break them. you will get help. Now go, and don't fail me, or the same faith might be awaiting you as Beelzebub." She thanks Lucifer, and jumps inside the body. She puts the whip on as belt, making sure the thorns don't hurt her. and she puts the earrings on her ear. she then bows and quickly leaves…destination; Point Nemo.

Point nemo.

It was a quite night, and one of the rare nights that 2D could fall asleep without migraine or pain from Murdoc's abuse, everything seemed normal, except that in 2D's room, at an hour that the sun isn't even up yet, suddenly the alarm clock starts ringing. 2D is normally the kind of person until either the sun or the migraine or one of his band members wake him up. He rarely sets his alarm to wake up, let alone this early. The only reason he wakes up so early now is because the day before he made a promise with noodle. They agreed to go up on melancholy hill for a breakfast picnic and watch the sunrise. There, 2D thought to himself yesterday, he was going to give her something he had been working on for a very long time. However, now that it was THE day, he started getting cold feet. So he decides to do his routine, shorter than usual, and takes a shower. The cold shower helps him calm his nerves a bit and he decides it has be to now. He knew Murdoc and Russel accepted the love, but they were still a bit uncomfortable by it, even if they didn't say anything about it. he goes to his room, and dresses up in a suit, another surprise he arranged for noodle. 2D has never worn a suit, even on formal occasions he still wore rather casual. He figured that, for this occasion, he wanted to suit up. He dresses himself and looks in the mirror. _I look like a monkey in this suit…let us just hope that noodle likes it. _he thought to himself as he got the picnic basket and put the piece of paper away in the inner pocket of his vest. He then proceeds outside and takes the lift.

One he enters the kitchen, he is surprised that noodle isn't even here yet, as it was her idea to go up to melancholy hill. He steps further inside, but as he wants to open the fridge, he is suddenly pushed to the ground as a weight got dropped on his back. In the training he has done in the meantime, he also trained his reflexes and though, even slow at times, he had surprised both Murdoc, Russel and noodle when he a plate, that got put away carelessly dropped, but he caught it before it hit the ground, and this time he also makes good use of it. first thing he registered was that the weight was _clinging_to him, thus indicating that is was a living person. Being the nice guy he is, he didn't want to hurt this person so he had to find a way to land without hurting the person clinging to him. And then it hit him. He turned in mid-fall, so that he was falling to the ground face first. Next he stretches out his hands and goes very quick into handstand, using the momentum to actually perform a flip-flop as soon as his body was in the right position to remove his hands, he quickly went to his shoulders, where the arms where hanging around his neck to held whoever was on his back until he landed on his feet. Although the entire process seemed very slow, it all took, in fact, less than 10 seconds.

When he finally regained his balance, he lowered down to allow the person of his back, and he turns around facing a very surprised noodle. "toochie, how…where did you learn to do that." To which 2d starts blushing and puts his hand on the back of his head, showing his famous smile. "onestly, I ave ben trainin eva since I gut stuck ere, an in me vree tim' I sometimes wotched som o them fightmovies, an I guess oi pickd up som of the muves." He had never once before imagined he could actually nail it, let alone he would ever impress noodle to the extend he had just done. He then looked at noodle closely, who was still gawking at 2D for what he had just performed. Suddenly 2D snaps his fingers in front of her face, making her wake up. "l'll luv, ow about da picnic now?" and she nods "hai toochie." And they started putting some food and, without noodle noticing this, some champagne or other alcoholic drink, into the basket and finish it off with laying a blanket they took from the couch on it. then they proceed outside.

Once up on melancholy hill, they spread out the blanket and have a very enjoyable time and watch the sunrise. Soon after the sunrise, they heard Russel started cooking, but decided that they still want to enjoy each other's company, so they kept on talking. Soon after that, 2D checked his watch and noticed it was almost noon, and thus they would have to stop their picnic. Just as he is about to reach into his pocket for the surprise he prepared for noodle, he sees that she is distracted by something. He looks in the same direction and soon sees what she sees. It's something big, yellow and flashy. The then look at each other, because of the alcohol, their minds were a bit…foggy. "sumfink big, flashy…" "and yellow" completed noodle him. Then it hit both of them at the same time. Something like that, in the middle of nowhere (that is called point nemo) that is on sea can only mean one thing…and that one thing is a life boat.

As soon as the thought sunk in they both got up and rushed, almost as if they had wings, and hurried as fast as they can to the beach, however the boat was still to far, and at this pace, he would drift off again at the sea. Suddenly to noodles surprise, 2D jumps into the sea, something he had never done before since his fear of whales. Although his fear had been diminished, it was still very real, and he never dared to simply go into the water. But now, he just jumped in, but then noodle realized even he alone might have a hard time. So she jumped in after him, and rushed to the life boat, they both nodded to each other, not using words to describe the plan, and they both took a site of the boat. And the peddled as hard as they can with the lifeboat in their bands and brought in up to shore.

They both sat down for a second, and soon Russel and Murdoc, the latter who noticed 2d jumping in the water and though he was trying to escape, both came outside and joined the pair in their discovery. However, both 2D and noodle realized that it might not be a pleasant discovery, seeing as Murdoc instantly became pale and Russel sparred open his eyes. they both quickly glanced inside the boat, and 2D instantly felt like the air got pushed out of him. At this point only noodle could speak.

And the only thing she said was…"Paula."


End file.
